the multiverse
by The 2786 Project
Summary: they find each other in an infinite amount of possibilities. /#1 it was said that a goddess slumbered by the king's side 2786


i. solomon's wisdom

* * *

Citizens were still clamoring at the gate, hoping for a glimpse of their newly crowned ruler. Like his predecessors, the King was shrouded in mystery. His reputation was riddled with contradictions: one town praised his benevolence while another city cursed him to the seventh hell of the underworld. Despite their reservations, the people were eager to support their King. He had managed to win over the most affluent families despite his young age and inexperience. The Yamamotos, Sasagawas, and even the aloof Hibari clan had recently offered support, along with their men and coffers. It was a feat that Xanxus was unable to emulate with his own men; another slap in the face in addition to the nobleman's lack of Vongola blood.

Even kings, the greatest of men and the mighty of the earth, succumbed to their human weaknesses. Secondo and the kings who came after him were proof of such susceptibility. What began as a just and righteous reign had dwindled into a line of rulers crippled by their vices. Decimo and his advisors, the Guardians, would not be able to purge the mistakes of their predecessors alone. So it was with a grim heart the young King clambered up the sacred mountain after the inheritance ceremony. With the exception of the priests, no one mortal dared to summit the peaks of the deity. She was so fearsome that the kingdom's inhabitants paid homage at her temple out of fear rather than reverence. The Lady, as her worshippers respectfully addressed her, was a capricious being in addition to her wily nature. Throughout the kingdom's history, many desperate souls had implored for her aid, only to be spurned with a fate worse than death.

As a result, only the truly desperate sought her aid. It was Reborn, the King's mentor and the world's most renown demigod, who advised his pupil to seek the goddess. Legend alluded to her fondness for Primo and as a result, his successors. Perhaps she too, would show clemency to the new King. The monarch could only hope that the goddess still nursed her soft spot for King Giotto. After all, many had told him that he was the spitting image of the kingdom's founder.

King Tsunayoshi came to a halt as a veiled maiden approached him and bowed. She ushered him to a bathing chamber and averted her eyes as he shed his clothes. To seek the goddess, one needed to purify the body. Only then could a petitioner set foot into the hallowed ground. But what would he ask of the deity? His predecessor had already expanded the royal treasury by threefold, and he was not ambitious enough to campaign for another expansion of the Vongola Empire. Even as he entered the grove, the young king was troubled over his uncertainty.

"The goddess approaches," the priestess warned him. She kneeled and he hastily followed her example, keeping his eyes trained on the soft blades of grass underneath his feet as a gong rang in the air. A buzzing filled the ruler's ears and his stomach lurched in anticipation. The maiden seemed to notice his apprehension as she leaned towards him. "No matter what others may say about our Lady," she said in a sympathetic voice, "she is very kind. I won't pretend that I know of the goddess' will, but you have nothing to fear, Decimo. "

"That's enough."

King Tsunayoshi looked up, alarmed to see an impassive figure staring at him curiously. "You may go," the stranger instructed, dismissing the priestess with a wave of her hand. The maiden complied, leaving a trail of crumpled earth in her wake as she left the grove. "I see the King has come to see me at last."

 _The goddess?_

He ducked his head in disbelief and cleared his throat. "Lady," he began courteously, steeling himself to look at her in the eyes. "I have come to request…." He faltered. "I have come to request-" It was as if someone had rendered him mute. The King could not help but stare helplessly at the omnipotent being before him. She looked nothing like the temple's depictions of her. The goddess could have easily been mistaken for another human being with her dainty figure and petite form. But the fine hairs standing up on the nape of the King's neck and the incredible pressure in the air told him that he would be foolish to take the deity lightly.

"Humans come to this sacred place for one purpose only. What do you desire? Wealth? Immortality?"

He was baffled. "You could make me immortal?" The goddess' lips quirked up in amusement.

"If I wanted, I could make you like Hercules. Or Achilles." The King's mouth opened in confusion and wonder. To be like Achilles himself… The temptation was tantalizing. He was now a well-seasoned warrior, but his frail body and lack of aptitude for fighting as a child had sprouted a seed of insecurity he would carry well into his adult years. But to claim such power would require an enormous sacrifice. How much had he and his circle of allies given up for his claim to the throne?

"As amazing as that sounds, I have to refuse. I didn't come here for personal gain; I came here for the kingdom." The Lady's smile widened. King Tsunayoshi could have sworn that he saw a hint of approval on her well-framed face.

"I see why they call you Neo-Primo. You remind me of Giotto when he was young." So the rumors were true. The faraway, misty look in her eyes and the carefully guarded expression on her face alluded to something that the goddess had obviously taken painstaking measures to conceal. King Tsunayoshi was curious, but not nosy. He didn't like to dredge up secrets.

"What was Primo like?"

She sighed. "Where do I begin? Everything changed when he passed away. He was naive but so terribly kindhearted that everyone loved him. And incredibly persuasive for a mortal. Giotto was a good man. You should be proud that your family came from such a noble human. Not many can boast of a lineage like yours."

"Thank you," he said slowly, wheels turning as an idea began to take form in his mind. "I think I'm ready to ask for my wish."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Primo was famous for his generosity and compassion. I'd like to emulate him as much as I can, but I feel lacking in many areas. If possible, Lady, grant me the wisdom that he was renown for." The goddess' eyes lit up as she reached out for his face.

"Know that a wish like yours requires a great price. Is your heart truly set on obtaining the wisdom of the Sage King?"

"Yes."

"Then the contract is set. King Tsunayoshi, know that you and I will be joined for the rest of your life. We will be together till the very end. That is my price" She pressed her lips to his forehead and stepped back. The gods and all of humanity will know that you are Kore's champion."

"Is that your name?"

"Aye. Very long ago. But this generation knows me as Haru."

"Then…Thank you, Lady Haru."

"No, thank you."

* * *

Years later, long after Decimo and his Guardians were buried and gone, legend spoke of a noble, wise King blessed with the divine eyes of the goddess who oversaw his conquests and guided him on the battlefield.

* * *

a/n: Sorry for not uploading for a while. I caught a summer cold and couldn't bring myself to do anything since I was sick & trying to finish all my requirements for the semester. But here is the prompt series, with a range of stories from K-M+! Or something like that… For this chapter, I used an idea I jot down a while ago but never used. In Greek mythology, Persephone was also alluded to as Kore, or the Maiden. I thought it'd be interesting to incorporate that into a sort of valkyrie-inspired goddess meets human encounter. I have a few prompts lined up already, but please feel free to share any ideas or prompts you'd like to see featuring 2786!


End file.
